


love ties us together (blood ties)

by shhyzbarbie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhyzbarbie/pseuds/shhyzbarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay.... never done this before so not sure what to say.. just enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	love ties us together (blood ties)

A heart that cannot be considered a heart, if distance keeps us apart  
Sure it will beat as it was meant to do, but the feeling of hollowness will always stand through  
With love that runs as thick as blood through the veins  
That cannot be dispersed until death, when my life drains  
And even then there may be hope, that after this life our souls can rekindle and our hearts will learn to cope.

For you I'd submit, it scares me how powerful this is.  
Like somehow I stopped being me and have become different  
Sometimes I can't remember where you stop and where I begin  
Its feeling of striking gold after years of searching.......digging.  
When your away I feel hollowed out, the est part of me is missing.  
You're the est of me, my humanity, my love, my hope, my everything....

To:Derek  
From: Stiles 

Love you honey

**Author's Note:**

> So what do u think?? I'd really like feedback


End file.
